In that room
by Scarlett-Leenalee
Summary: My second fic, i suck at summaries, so it is not a continuation to my first onebut it would be better if you read it...


Disclaimer: I don't own DGM because everything would be much different…

Thank you for your reviews, this is not a continuation to my first fic but it would be better if you read it first…

Well, but can I say, this is my second translation but it feels like my first, ha ha. I hope you like it and I tried to use not too much commas, I tried…

Be careful of:

spoilers

things that haven't happened it the manga yet and don't know if they will ever…

my theories (people watch out the world is going to explode)

Please, try not to kill me for my theories…

Since that day...

Since the day I found out the truth…

Since that day I heard those words coming out of his mouth

"If something happens, kill me"

How could you say that? We are your partners, your friends, we would never leave you…

Since that day you are not the same, you look worried and tired, I know you haven't slept but you try to hide it smiling, don't do it…

I know you are tired and you can't sleep, is not Link's presence the one who doesn't allow you to sleep

You don't tell us anything, you are so cold, you try to hide everything, I know you are sad because of General Cross´ death but you smile… don't do it because you are not feeling happy, you are doing it for everyone else, while inside you are dying

Allen, I know things have changed but, please, don't lock yourself, we all are here for you…

My brother is worried for you, Lavi too, everybody, even Master before dying, why do you do this to yourself?

I know you will revive the fourteenth at some moment but, who knows what will happen? Nobody does, don't think you will die… Although, I don't even know what you are thinking right know, you don't tell me, you nor everybody, I know my brother knows something, Lavi and Bookman too, but they all keep quiet about it, is the truth so tragic?

I don't know what to do anymore, you are so much to me, you said so many times not to worry about you but a I can't, it's impossible, if something happens to you I don't know what I would do, I don't even want to think about it, it hurts me. Unfortunately, at these times is the hardest thing to do, everybody smiles but I know they are worried…

I don't know what is going on, days ago we had the visit of that man, I don't want to think about it, his name makes my body shivers, he is watching you and left his "servant" with you

I am in the corridors of the Order, I walk towards everywhere like I was looking for someone, I am not, but my heart looks for you

Nobody is in the corridors, they are so dark and quiet, they are a good place to think…

So many things have happened since the level four's attack, we have changed the Order's place, we are less although some branches have united with us, one of them is the Asia branch. There nearly no more missions, I haven't gone to anyone since… since the day we arrived here, you have come back from one and brought a little child

I keep walking in thru corridors thinking, should I go to your room? Or shouldn't I? What should I do? I want to talk to you but I don't know what you will say, if you will talk to me at least, the first thing you did when you arrived was lock you up in your room

I decided, I am going to talk to you…

I go up, turn to the left, I am only steps away from your room and doubts come back, I can't still believe you are so absentminded and don't find your own room, but this time you did, the door has no mark on it, you used to put a hat on the door handle to know it was your room, I don't need any mark, I know by heart where is your room…

I get close to the door, I don't hear any sound, no steps, a doubt comes back. Are you there? I take a risk and knock the door, suddenly I hear steps approaching, you open the door, I see your face, you haven't slept in days, you are tired and sad, your face can't fool me, I smile at you and hug you, I ask you if you are alright, is the stupidest question I could ever ask I say to myself, he doesn't answer but tells me to come in, I sit on his bed, it is tidied, another proof that you haven't slept, you sit next to me I take advantage and accommodate between your arms taking a little surprise, your body is cold, cold as a corpse, your heart hardly beats but you are alive, I tell you that you are cold, you don't surprise but don't answer nor do any grimace. I feel so good close to you, all my problems vanish and, like that, I sleep in your arms…

Everything is so quiet, I think about you only, I am happy to have taken the courage and knocked the door, I know I am asleep, I feel your fingers running thru my hair, whisper something I can't understand, suddenly I feel your body moving from a chill, If I think about I could be because of your eye, that eye I hate so much, you sacrifice for it, you feel you are the only one , I hate it, I hate it, I wish I would just disappear, the only thing it does is torture you…

When I heard the way you got it, I couldn't believe it and I still don't believe it, you are not a bad person, Why does everything has to happen to you? Why not somebody else?

I don't understand it, Allen, your past, you don't deserve this…

You don't know how much I wish I could help you…

I wish I could help you…

I feel you have another attack. Did they increase? You are moving and shaking, your body gets colder, colder than it was before. What's going on? You whisper something weird I can hear. What's happening?

I feel a blow and wake up, I come back to reality…

I am on the floor and you are in the corner of the room looking at the window…

I get up and try to get close to you but you tell me not to…

Is your eye again?

No, it isn't. Your.. your skin has changed, it… it is black now.

¿Allen?

Suddenly, you face me, everything had happened, his skin is white again. You look at me , but not with a worried face…

"Lenalee, I have controlled the Noah inside, I am one of them now"


End file.
